Food Fantasy OC Biographies: Cookie
by Soul Rider
Summary: The cookie, a common treat adored by kids and adults alike. Taking all sorts of flavors and shapes. The Food Soul herself represents that aspect well.
1. Bio 1: Sister

**Oh geez, it's been years! Or has it only been a little more than one year? Anyway, hi again, everyone! I'm back with some new inspiration! Trust me when I say this mobile game is really addictive. Expect me to do a _Food Fantasy_ in the near future!**

 **First biography up... Introducing OC Cookie!**

* * *

— Sister —

I never knew my Master Attendant well. He had used the last of his strength as disease took him to summon me from the cookie crumbs that weren't cleaned off his hospital bed. The cookies- sugar and jam, my Master Attendant's favorites- were treats from his daughter, who had just become of age to identify herself as a woman. I only know about my Master Attendant through her tales.

"Daddy was a connoisseur for confectioneries. His critiques and knowledge in the bakery had made him famous. His best dessert would have to be his strawberry shortcake, in my opinion."

The daughter had a book of recorded recipes from her father, something to keep a part of him with her.

"Here, Cookie. This is one of Daddy's most popular breads. It's best served with hot chocolate. Would you like a mug?"

The warm smell of freshly cooked bread filled the apartment that had belonged to my Master Attendant. Now it was just me and his daughter. This bread used different grains and infused with brown sugar and cranberry raisins. At first glance, the bread resembled more of a fruit cake. But once you cut into it, it's as fluffy as cake. At least, that's what the daughter would tell me as how it should come out.

The texture and flavor of the raisin bread made my tongue tingle and the refreshing taste made me want more of it. Another success.

"Master Attendant, it's delicious." I wanted to show respect to her, and the title kept coming out.

"You don't have to call me that," she laughed. "But I've always wanted to have a sister. How about you call me 'Sister' instead?"

This girl. As my sister. I liked the idea of being family with this independent figure.

"Sure thing. Sister."


	2. Bio 2: The Travelling Chef

— The Travelling Chef —

"My father passed away three months ago, but I can instruct you instead."

A man in a chef's uniform with long brown hair tied back had come to the bakery one day, asking for Master Attendant to teach him some recipes and techniques. But it's just Sister and I at the bakery now, and Sister had to break the news to him.

A female patisserie seemed to not phase the man and he accepted the replacement. In return, he would teach her some of what he learned on his travels. On one more condition.

"Let me hide out at your place," he requested. "I have a stalker that won't leave me alone."

"Okay. You can use my father's old room. Our apartment is just upstairs."

* * *

Pastel de Nata was this man's name. According to Sister, Master Attendant had met him a long time ago in his youth and gave his sweets a high praise. Pastel de Nata had apparently come to learn from the chef he met years back. Now, Sister was the teacher.

"Is it okay to call you Pastel or Nata?" I asked him the first night he took up residence in my late Master Attendant's room.

"Nata is fine. The chef said your name is Cookie, correct? Is it a nickname or your real name?"

"It's my name all right."

"I've never heard of a Food Soul like yourself. Do you have experience in cooking?"

"Sister has taught me some recipes by Master Attendant. I once made my own recipe for banana bread, but it deflates so quickly. I've tried five times, but it ends up the same way."

"You will have to show me. I don't usually give help, but you sound like you want it make it a new addition to your Master Attendant's store."

Nata's posture changed from his seat in the tall chair across from me. He seemed to be serious in helping me, and I grasped that hope immediately.

* * *

Problem solved in the span of three days. Not enough flour and yeast and too much salt. I could only laugh in front of Nata out of embarrassment. The moment he cut into the banana bread, the kitchen filled with the scent of bananas, vanilla and brown sugar. Nata gave a slice to me and then to Sister before serving himself.

"Cookie, this is perfect! Daddy would be proud!"

I smiled towards Sister and looked back at Nata. A small smile was on his face and he looked like he was savoring the bread in his mouth. I haven't seen him look like that before.

"You made a good choice in the vanilla and brown sugar, Cookie."

He praised me. He actually praised me, a second-rate patisserie. Why are my cheeks starting to heat up? Is it because I'm eating the bread fresh from the oven and forgetting how hot it is? Is this still embarrassment?

What is this feeling?


	3. Bio 3: Meeting the Stalker

— Meeting the Stalker —

A rifle found its way to my face and I immediately froze. I was simply coming back from the mill with the flour and sugar for tomorrow's order of cake, and I've never seen this man before. He looked very flamboyant with that tall hat and uniform.

"Miss, would you please direct me to Pastel de Nata?" he asked me with a kind voice that hid the serious tone underneath.

I think I have met Nata's stalker.

"Pastel who?" I pretended to play ignorance. Hopefully, he'll leave me alone.

"A talented pastry chef that made the best sweets I have ever tasted. Take me to him."

"What makes you believe I would know where your friend is?"

"You can't fool my nose, Miss. You've recently handled egg custard, one of his signatures." I flinched in surprise. That's some nose he's got, I'll give him that. He wasn't wrong, Nata had showed me and Sister how to make his signature egg tarts this morning because of our low quantity of flour and sugar. They were so creamy, and the texture was wonderful on my tongue.

But I couldn't let this stalker near Nata. For whatever reason, I felt that I wouldn't be able to tolerate that scenario, because Nata would likely want to leave. I don't want that, for some strange reason.

"First off, put the gun down. Second, I work at a bakery and we sometimes work with egg custard should our customers ask for it."

The man gave a sigh of disappointment, but he lowered his rifle to his side. Then, he brightly smiled.

"Okay! Take me to your bakery instead! I will try your sweetest sweets! I'm Napoleon Cake by the way, Miss!"

"Uh, I'm Cookie." Talk about a 180.

"Cookie, Huh? A Food Soul as well, I assume? I'm sure your Master Attendant May be the best in town!"

I held my tongue at his comment. He is definitely not from around here if he thinks my Master Attendant is still alive.

* * *

"This is almost as good as Pastel de Nata's sweets!" Napoleon exclaimed excitedly as he tasted samples of our bakery's confectioneries.

"Some are baked by Sister, the owner, and some are by me. The banana bread is the latest to the display and my own recipe."

"I'm star struck! It's perfect!"

Praise from Napoleon on my recipe didn't feel the same as praise from Nata.

"We will be closed soon. So, if you want to purchase something, you might want to do that now."

"Okay then! I'll take the banana bread, all ten loaves!"

"All ten?!"

Never mind. The sooner he's out, the sooner Nata would be safe.


	4. Bio 4: Departure and Love

— Departure and Love —

Pastel de Nata lived with me and Sister for three months, all of us exchanging techniques, ideas and recipes to each other. The best moments were when all three of us were having a good time, laughing and smiling. Nata didn't laugh as much as me and Sister, but his presence seemed to lift me every day.

After today, that laughter would be quieter because he's setting off now.

In our goodbyes, he gave me a small, empty notebook with a note under the cover.

"If there's something I learned from you and your friend that wasn't just baking, it's that your talent would be wasted by staying in one place. I've only come this far from experiencing others and going around. I suggest you do the same when the bakery can't satisfy you anymore."

After those final words, Pastel de Nata left the bakery.

* * *

I tucked my cape around my legs as the carriage was pulled farther and farther from the only world I knew firsthand. I took out the note from my notebook, which only had two recipes written down in the past year. My creativity seemed to have left the same day Nata left, though I didn't know why.

The note was short, but it still stirred the same feelings inside me.

-"I hope we get to meet on the road when you go out in the world."-

It was Sister who urged me to explore the world. She said it would be best not to disappoint Nata, who was able to see the potential I had.

"I believe Daddy wouldn't want you cooped up in here with me forever. I will eventually find the person I will come to love, and they will help me run the bakery."

Love. Sister had said the word every time I baked. But she would explain that I put a lot of care into my creations.

"Sister, I don't think the love you just said is the same as what you've told me when it comes to baking."

"This kind of love is hard to explain in just one sentence. For me, this love is when I find someone special and I want to live the rest of my life with them. It's a lifetime partnership, a lifetime commitment, Cookie."

"Lifetime partnership? But that's what we have."

"No, that kind of partnership would be Food Soul and Master Attendant. I was never your Master Attendant. Even then, you stated with me of your will. You should be able to leave of your own will as well. I know you do well out there. So you can be with the one you love."

"The one… I love?"

"Nata, of course!" she exclaimed, sounding very surprised. She sighed.

"I guess you never knew before this conversation, so I can't you for being confused. I've noticed how alive you were whenever he was next to you and how down you were after Nata moved out. Even after a year, you don't have the same energy as when he was here. What you were feeling the whole time, that was love."

That was love? So I've been… in love with Nata?

* * *

"Go get your man, Cookie. You deserve someone who can live a lifetime with you."

Those were Sister's parting words before the coachmen directed the horses to head out.

This is my chance to explore and discover on my own. Maybe if I become as good of a patisserie as Nata, we will meet again.

He had promised that we'd meet again, but I want to show that I'm worth his time. It was because he was learning from Sister that he took the time to teach me too.

I pulled out one of the blueberry cocoa muffins Sister packed for me and bit into it slowly, savoring the blueberry and dark chocolate used. This was the recipe Nata taught us, and the taste made me think of him again.

We will meet again in the future. I hope you can wait for a while as I reach my greatest limits, my love.


	5. Bio 5: Cookie

— Cookie —

A talented patisserie and confectionery critic was left by a woman who couldn't settle for a baker, which left him to take care of their toddler daughter. The man soon became known throughout the country and even outside the country of Gloriville. Despite his success, he never considered summoning a Food Soul to assist him, wanting his daughter to grow independent.

The man one day met a Food Soul named Pastel de Nata, a pastry chef who traveled all over Gloriville. The critic gave Pastel de Nata's pastries a high rating, then he shared a recipe with him. Pastel de Nata promised to return one day to exchange in more.

But Pastel de Nata wouldn't be back until long after the man caught an incurable disease while out of town and was bedridden in the hospital. His daughter, now a beautiful adult, delivered him his favorite cookies that she made herself. He tried to urge her to shut down the bakery and seek happiness somewhere else, but she full-heartedly wanted to continue the bakery in his memory.

Moved by his daughter's commitment of her own free will, the man asked her to bring a bag he never touched in his room to him. She did as told while he ate what would be his last meal. The man could feel his life slipping away by the second and the crumbs from the cookies fell to the blankets.

His daughter returned by the time all the cookies were gone and the man loosened the strings on the bag.

"You've always wanted a sister, right?" he asked his daughter. She stared at him in confusion until he pulled out a handful of crystals from the bag. He held a couple of cookie crumbs in the other hand as both of his hands began trembling.

With the last of his strength, he smiled at his daughter as a young girl appeared at his bedside. His latest creation- the Food Soul Cookie- had made it into the world to act as a companion to his daughter before his time was over.

With the contract gone as soon as it appeared, Cookie was never bound to anyone, but she chose to stay with her Master Attendant's daughter. Overtime, she would come to refer to her as "Sister."

When Pastel de Nata returned to the bakery, the daughter took him under hers and Cookie's roof to help him hide from a stalker. Cookie appreciated the help Pastel de Nata had brought to her and "Sister", and Cookie unknowingly began to fall in love with their housemate.

When met Pastel de Nata's stalker, Napoleon Cake, Cookie felt annoyed with the man, her first taste of jealousy and possessiveness. Even though she never that was what she was feeling.

Three months after Pastel de Nata came into their lives, he packed up to continue on his way. Before his departure, he pointed out Cookie's potential to be a talented pastry chef and gave her an empty notebook for her original recipes. A year passed, and Cookie didn't have the same motivation as before.

Finally wanting to do something about her companion, the daughter told her to do as Pastel de Nata suggested and see the world outside the town. It was then that Cookie learned of her feelings for Pastel de Nata, and so the daughter wanted her to pursue the one she loved through her cooking.

It was the push Cookie needed in order to take the first steps into extending her culinary horizons. She made a promise to meet with Pastel de Nata when she was a chef of his level and then spend as long as time allowed her to be with him.

* * *

Cookie yelled as she chased a dog that had nabbed her recipe book down the road.

The notebook had been worn from how long she had it, but she couldn't bring herself to copy her recipes in a newer one. And while she was writing down her 261st recipe down, a dog had run up and snatched it from her hands. She had been chasing the dog since then.

A black box came into view and the lost grip on the notebook, dropping by the box. Cookie ran up quickly, seeing her chance and taking the notebook back.

"Don't take things that don't belong to you, pooch!"

The dog whimpered before it ran further down the dirt path.

Cookie sighed in relief when she checked the notebook for damage, finding none. Her heart nearly jumped out through her throat when a loud voice called.

"It's you! Cookie!"

"N-Napoleon Cake?!"

"It's been a couple of years!" Napoleon Cake said with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"And why should I tell-?"

"Napoleon, do you know this girl?" A fashionable Food Soul dressed like a butler stepped out of the woods and stood next to Napoleon Cake.

"Do I? She made the best banana bread I've ever tasted when I was searching for Pastel! I believe I've told you before, Brownie!"

"Speaking of banana bread, he did say that he was going to recreate a recipe that someone he met years ago taught him. He said this person was someone he hoped to meet again."

"Wait. Nata is here?" Cookie couldn't help but ask.

"Aha! So you do know him!" Napoleon Cake exclaimed almost accusingly.

"Shut it, stalker. Can you take me to him?"

"I suppose Mister Coffee could use another hand," Brownie said. "Please follow us, Miss…"

"Cookie."

Cookie could feel the spring in her own step as she followed the duo. Her nerves were on high and her heart was pounding at the realization that she was going to reunite with the one she loved for so long.


End file.
